


Beso Esquimal

by Anhara



Series: Besos [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhara/pseuds/Anhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Es un beso en el cual no se usan los labios, sino que se frotan las puntas de las narices de las dos personas en un gesto tierno”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso Esquimal

Hace frio. Mucho frio. Y nieva. Y se ha vuelto a olvidar la ropa de abrigo.

Frank está sentado en un columpio, moviéndose lentamente mientras ve la nieve caer y como esta cubre el suelo y a sí mismo. Nota la humedad traspasar su ropa pero en parte le da igual. La nieve le gusta, no sabe que es, su pureza o el frio que te ayuda a pensar.

O tal vez aquel recuerdo que aun lleva en su mente, cuando era pequeño, estando en ese mismo lugar y otra vez habiéndose olvidado que el frio afecta a todos. Como estaba mirando la nieve caer e intentándola coger en sus manos y ver como se derretía.

Se balancea más ante el recuerdo, no puede evitar sonreír. Y sus ojos pardos se congelan en la nieve que ve caer sin atreverse a salir del recuerdo.

Recuerda cómo empezó a moquearle la nariz y notaba como se ponía enfermo por momentos. Recuerda como las manitas empezaron a dolerle del frio pero no quería irse por nada del mundo.

Y como una voz conocida le llamo desde detrás, haciendo que se girara y viera a un pequeño Gerard corriendo hacia él, bajo varias capas de ropa. Sonrió y Gerard le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

-Frankie, ¿cómo se te ocurre estar aquí debajo con este frio?-Dice cogiéndole de las manos.

-Me gusta la nieve…

-Y esa es otra, está nevando mucho, ya debes de estar empapado- Digo tocando su pelo.

-No me importa…

Entonces el pequeño Frankie estornuda, anunciando el resfriado a medio barrio y consiguiendo una mirada entre preocupada y de regaño por parte de Gerard.

-Ya te has enfermado tonto- Dijo molesto mientras se quitaba su bufanda y se la comenzaba a poner a Frankie.

Frank recordaba el tacto suave de aquella bufanda como si la estuviera rozando ahora mismo, como el pequeño Gerard le cogió de las manos para calentárselas y se las acerco a la cara para echar su aliento sobre ellas, mientras él se sonrojaba y sorbía graciosamente por la nariz.

-Ya, vámonos a casa.

-Espera Gee…

El pequeño Frankie le agarro del abrigo dejándolo en el sitio. Le miro sonriente y Gerard le abrazo, demostrándole su cariño y pasándole algo de ese calor tan necesitado. Frankie se separó ligeramente y agarro la cara de Gerard entre sus manos, mirándole a los ojos y acercándose. Cuando estaba tan cerca que notaba su aliento chocar contra sus mejillas cerro los ojos, invitando a Gerard a imitarlo y rompiendo la distancia hasta que sus narices se rozaron, comenzando a mover la cara para frotar la punta de su naricilla roja y fría con la calentita de Gerard, provocando un infantil sonrojo en este y una sonrisa en su propio rostro. Después le cogió de la mano y lo arrastro hacia su casa.

Frank estaba sonriendo al recordar eso. Desde entonces en cuanto nevaba se acercaba a ese parque para recordarlo y con suerte que Gerard lo salvara de la hipotermia de nuevo. Aun sonriendo se estiro al escuchar los pasos que se le acercaban, sabiendo quien era antes de que siquiera abriera su boca.

-Frankie, otra vez que vienes a helarte…

-Bueno Gee sabes que me gusta la nieve.

-Pero podías venir un poco más abrigado.

Gerard ya está detrás de él, puede sentir su olor y casi su calor. Se deja de balancear y se levanta, girándose para ver a Gerard que esta sonriente y con los brazos cruzados. Lleva la misma bufanda de siempre y Frankie sonríe.

Se la comienza a quitar en unos movimientos que ya se hacen costumbre y comienza a enroscarla en el cuello de Frank, acariciándole con la suave lana y sin dejar de sonreírle. Frank se limpia la nariz con la manga y sorbe, haciendo que Gerard se ría y le agarre de las manos. Como siempre las acerca a su rostro y sopla para calentarlas.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez?

-Pues claro Frankie, como olvidar a un pequeño Frankie acatarrado.

Frank se acerca, sonriente. Le da un débil beso en los labios, separándose y poniéndose más de puntillas para que sus narices queden a la altura y poder frotarla suavemente con la de Gerard, cerrando los ojos y traspasando toda su ternura.

-Sí, un pequeño Frankie enfermo que tú siempre cuidas… Y no se queja.

-Pues claro- Dice cogiéndole de la mano-. Vamos, tengo que cuidar a ese pequeño Frankie… Pero mejor en mi casa.

Y se van, cogiendo el mismo camino que de pequeños, agarrados de la mano y con Frankie estornudando cada dos pasos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y que sepan que para este me inspire en esta imagen http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/240/1/a/you_never_learn_by_mooching_leech-d484ykt.jpg


End file.
